The Lateness of the Hour
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Bree's life is torn apart when her mother Carol dies. Without any family to live with, she has nowhere to go. Chase Davenport, who is madly in love with Bree offers to let her live at the Davenport residence. Will love blossom between the two? Or will Chase be stuck in the friendzone forever? Slightly OOC, and strictly BRASE. (BREExCHASE) Rated T for light language in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is slightly OOC. In this fic, Bree is not Chase's sister. She is a normal girl, who was adopted by a single woman, named Carol. Please PM me with any questions. Thanks, and enjoy!**

I stood quietly, watching as Bree paced back-and-forth down the school hallways. She seemed unaware of her surroundings, and didn't notice me standing only a few feet away from her, in plain sight. I watched her cautiously, noticing the clues she gave off about the scene that had unfolded. In the few minutes of me observing Bree, I had discovered that someone close to her had recently passed away, and she just received the news via the school phone. But, one major piece of this puzzle was missing. Who in Bree's family had just recently died?

I decided to use my bionic hearing to listen to what she was mumbling about between her sobs. To engage the bionic power, I placed a finger on the small button located in my ear, and focused on Bree. Within seconds I heard muffled words, some being things such as, 'Why?' or 'How?', but the one that made me understand, was her brief statement of 'Mom'. When she said her mother's name, another series of sobs were triggered. This caused me to come to the conclusion that Bree's mother had just passed away, which was terrible news for Bree.

I knew how close she was to her mother, and it was a lot stronger than the normal mother-daughter bond. Her mother, Carol, was almost everything to Bree. Carol had adopted Bree when she was an infant, and had shown Bree so much undying love. She did everything with Carol, and even declined offers in order to spend more time with her. I found it incredibly adorable. But knowing that Bree's mother, her everything, was now dead; I knew that nothing I could say would make Bree feel any better. In fact, nothing could make Bree feel better right now, no one could make Bree feel better except Carol herself.

So, I stayed where I was, watching as the love of my life slowly fell apart. Her body, was wracked with seemingly endless sobs, and her face was stained with salty tears. It pained me to watch her tremble and cry, because I knew she didn't deserve this. No one did.

And after a few more moments of watching Bree in her state of pure agony, I decided that I couldn't watch any more. Forcing my heavy feet to walk towards her, I began to think of things to say to her. A simple, "I'm sorry" wouldn't cut it. Bree deserved something sweet, and heartfelt; something more than, "It will be okay". No, she deserved to be happy, with her mother; away from all of the looming negitivity that currently surrounded her. But, in my current state of unease, poetic words of comfort were hard to find.

Now, only a foot or two away from Bree, I could see how much she was hurt. Her usually unnecessary make-up, was now smeared across her face. Her hair, was matted with salty water. She was purely miserable, and anyone could see that. Especially me.

I watched as she stopped pacing, and turned to face me. Her facial expression showed nothing but pain, even though I could tell she was trying to give me a, "what do you want?" look. Still thinking of something to say to her, I stalled a bit.

"Bree.." I began.

"Don't 'Bree' me, Chase, you have no idea what is going on in my life. No one does." She stated, with as much strength and authority she could manage.

"Bree, I do know what's going on in your life. Your mother just died, and your father is no where to be seen. You din't think you have any place to go." I said softly, trying to make it seem like I understand and want to help her.

"How, did you..." Bree stammered, suprised that I knew so much about the situation.

"Bree, I care about you, and I really am sorry." I said, fully aware of how lame and clechè I sounded.

"Okay Chase, but I really have no family to go home to. I will probably go into fostercare..." she sniffled.

"Bree, we'll figure something out." I reasoned, before sighing. In reality, there was little that I could legally do for the girl I was undeniably in love with. I was only sixteen, and living with Mr. And Mrs. Davenport. The only thing I could do was convince Davenport to let her live with us. Which is what I decided to do.

"Bree, I'll be right back. Stay here." I said to her, before leaving to call Davenport. I walked down the hallway, out of earshot, before pulling out my smartphone. Quickly dialling my adoptive father's number, I waited for him to pick seconds, a response was sent down the line.

"Davenport." He stated.

"Hey, it's Chase. I have something I need to ask you." I stated cautiously, before continuing.

"A girl in my school just lost her mother. She needs a place to stay, because she has no place to go. Will you take her?" I asked, waiting for a response.

"Chase. You can't just take people..." He began, before I cut him off.

"She. Has. No. Place. To. Go." I said, raising my voice. I could feel Spike threatening to take over.

"Um, I guess if it's okay with her, and it's legal..." I cut him off once again, only this time I was happier.

"Thanks, we'll be there soon. Please prepare a room for her." I said, before quickly hanging up the phone, and jogging back towards Bree. When I got back to her, her tears were steadily flowing again. Her face was now slightly pale, and her sleeve was soaked thoroughly from her desperate attempts to wipe away her tears.

"Bree" I said softly.

"You can stay with me for a while, and avoid fostercare. Everything will be fine." I assured her.

"Okay.. Thanks Chase." she said so softly, I had to strain to hear her. Without much hesitation, I picked her up, bridal style. She was so light in my arms, that I decided to carry her to her house, which was only six blocks away. I proceeded to walk out of the front door, before walking down the front steps of the school.

"Chase?" Bree asked.

"Yeah?"

"I can walk. Put me down." She said defiantly, gaining back some strength. I nodded my head, knowing that I wouldn't be able to deny her for very long.

Stopping along the sidewalk, I placed her down gently. She started walking towards her house, motioning for me to follow her. Within five short minutes, we arrived. The two of us walked up to the front door, and stepped inside. The house was quite large, and formally decorated. Everything was neat, and in place. Just like at our house, unless Leo decides to leave his crap all over the place. Bree walked upstairs, to grab an overnight bag.

While she was upstairs, I continued to study her living area. The floors were all carpeted, yet the decor was fancy. Their were valuables mixed with regular household items. It was quite odd and irregular. I soon grew tired of snooping, and decided to watch some television. Quickly finding the remote, I began to flip through channels. Saying nothing was on was a complete understatement. Despite having hundreds of channels, there was nothing of interest being showed. All of the shows were either not educational, or incredibly stupid. Some were a combination of both, which made me almost facepalm.

Being a bionic with super intelligence had its advantages, but when it came to learning, or watching normal television, it was a curse. I couldn't learn much, because I already knew almost everything. I couldn't enjoy TV, because it was too stupid and irritating. Sometimes, I really wished I was human enough to enjoy these simple pleasures, but I simply wasn't. I was a bionic superhuman, gifted with intelligence.

I finally settled on a spanish channel, and within minutes I heard Bree come down the stairs. Quickly shutting of the television set, I raced to her aid. I took her bag, which was fairly light, and followed her out the door.

"How far is your house?" Bree questioned.

"About eight blocks East from here." I reponded casually, trying to lighten her mood a bit. We walked towards my house in silence, only stopping occasionally to cross a street or two. Glancing at my watch, which stated that it was about 3:30 in the afternoon, I made the prediction that Adam and Leo were already home from school. Great. I would never hear the end of this. Adam and Leo would be making cheesy love jokes for the rest of the year. I sighed inwardly, mentally preparing myself for the pain that would soon begin.

Walking up the driveway, I told Bree to ignore Adam and Leo. She laughed, which made butterflies fly in my stomach, before quickly opening her mouth in awe of the Davenport residence. I stopped walking for a minute, to allow her to take it all in.

"This... Is your house?" She stammered, awestruck.

"Yep. Come on." I encouraged, taking her hand to lead her inside. We entered the elevator, and I quickly pressed the button to bring us into the living area. Within seconds, the doors opened, displaying the living room and kitchen. Leo and Adam were on the couch, currently engrossed in their Halo match. From what I could see, Leo had grabbed the rocket launchers, and was now blasting everyone to bits. I chuckled a bit. Adam fell for that trick every time.

I lead a speechless Bree, to the next floor. This floor consisted solely of bedrooms and bathrooms. Walking us down the corridor, I showed her the spare room that Davenport had set up for her. The room was average in size, but was equipped with some cool gadgets. There was a queen bed in the center of the room, which faced a sixety inch flatscreen that hung on the wall. On the far side of the room,there was a large monitor designed for computing purposes, that sat upon a large oak desk. There were multiple bookshelves in the room, which held a lot of timeless classics. Next to the bed, sat a small nightstand with a lamp. A dresser was on the opposite side of the bed. The room was a light blue, with grey carpeting. Tasha had even hung a few paintings on the walls, to "Add a little color". I thought the room was cute enough, for Bree to live in for a while.

"Like the room Bree?" I asked, trying to make sure she would be happy.

"Yeah Chase! This room is great! Are you sure it's okay for me to stay in it?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's fine, stay as long as you like." I said, happily. Bree suddenly wrapped her arms around me, and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Tears weeped out of her eyes, and dripped onto my collarbone. I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to ease her pain. She slowly pulled away from me, mumbling a quick apology.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asked.

"Down the hall, to the right." I said, stepping aside to let her pass. After she walked away, I walked towards my own room. It was coincidentally the one right next to hers. I smiled to myself before opening my door. Stepping inside, I glanced around my own room. It was a little bigger than the guest bedroom, and was a darker shade of blue. The technology was also more advanced in this room, so I had a larger flatscreen, which was seventy inches. I also had multiple monitors, which all had advanced computing systems connected to them. My pod, which was where I charged and downloaded updates for myself, was located in a corner, out of the way. My floor, was an artificially tinted concrete. I also had a small decorative bed, and a few armchairs placed against one wall.

After observing my room, I strided towards my main computer to check for updates and messages. To my surprise I had no updates for my bionic brain. I did however, have a new message from Davenport.

TO CHASE: 'I set up the guest room, but we will have a talk in the lab after dinner. -D'

Great. A talk with Mr. Davenport meant no good. He would probably lecture me on bringing people into the house, and ground me for a month. But, at least I had Bree, which made any punishment worth it.

**AN: This was really hard to write. About half way through it, I lost inspiration, and suffered through it. However, I will continue it as long as it get some good reviews. The only reason I finished this chapter was due to a couple songs that kept me going. Some of these include, Drunk On Love by The Wanted; Clarity, cover by Sam Tsui; and Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez. Check some of those songs out. :P Please, Review, Follow, and a Favorite would be amazing :D Also, check out my other fic, Reasoning With Forces Deemed Unreasonable, which can be found on my profile. Thank You!**


	2. The Improbable Happens

Chapter 2:

**AN: Here is chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy it! Chapter is dedicated to BraseLover, for the awesome support she gave me.**

I quickly logged off of my computer, before exiting my room entirely. Shutting the door behind me, I walked down the hallway, in the direction of the kitchen. I was suddenly hungry, and found myself in the mood for a sandwich. So, I walked down the stairs, in a trance-like state.

Entering the living room, I walked directly past Leo and Adam, who were currently arguing about which game they were to play next. Which, I knew would be Call Of Duty: MW3, simply because they played it everyday, right after they played Halo, and argued what they would play next. Funny enough, they didn't seem to notice their slightly repetitive after-school schedule. I chuckled slightly at the thought.

"Hey loverboy, where's your girlfriend" Leo joked. I sighed in response, not even bothering to argue with him. It simply wasn't worth it, and therefore, I would not put the effort into arguing with Leo.

"Haha! You aren't even denying it! Chase is in love.." He began to sing. I pinched the bridge of my nose, seriously becoming annoyed at his antics. I had only been home with Bree for less than an hour, and Leo was already driving me insane. At that point, I didn't know how I would survive the day, let alone the rest of the year. I guess as long as Adam doesn't join in...

"Chase! I didn't know you were dating Bree! I thought she was too good for you!" Adam exclaimed, before laughing his lousy joke.

"I. Am. Not. Dating. Bree." I stated sternly, feeling Spike attempt to take control of the situation. I quickly forced him to fade away, because I knew Spike would do no good in this particular situation. In fact, Spike was almost never useful. He always made me do things I would later regret, even though I had no memory of ever doing them. So, even though I wanted to use Spike to put Leo and Adam in their places, I decided against it.

I continued into the kitchen, to make myself the sandwich that I was currently craving. I grabbed the bread from the counter, and a plate from the cupboard. Setting them down of the island, I moved to open the fridge, which housed the deli meats. I searched for the ham, and some cheese. In the middle of my search, I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me turn around.

"Hey Chase!" Bree beamed, obviously in a better mood.

"Hey Bree." I said, with fake enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing my annoyance.

"Nothing Bree.. Want anything to eat?" I asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Umm... Sure, Chase." She stuttered, making me think that she didn't believe my previous statement.

I found the ham and cheese, and closed the refrigerator door. Walking back to the island, I made Bree and I a couple sandwiches. Bree stood awkwardly, watching me as I completed the task. All I could think to myself was, 'Wow, good job Chase! Way to make everything super awkward!'. Which, was true. Bree was currently looking around the room, trying to act busy. Which, she was failing at miserably, if I must say.

After I finished making the two sandwiches, I put the ingredients away, before passing Bree her food. She thanked me, and followed me into the dining room. We ate silently, while I decided what to do next. Bree lived with us now, so she would always be around. I had no idea what she wanted to do, and I was afraid to ask. Saving me from more mental debating, Bree began to speak.

"Hey Chase?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said, over-excitedly.

"Do you want to help me bring more stuff over here? I still have a lot of my clothes at my other house." She asked timidly, unsure of my sudden excitement.

"Yeah sure, when do you want to leave?" I asked curiously.

"As soon as you want." She said.

"Okay, we can go right now." I said, desperately wanting to get out of the house, before Leo and Adam began to tease again.

I lead us out of the door, and out of the house. Without glancing back, I proceeded to lead us down the driveway, towards the road. I towed Bree behind me, and turned us into the direction of her house. We walked steadily along the sidewalk, and I watched the scenery quickly change. Various varieties of trees were on each side of us, and birds could be heard singing. The world felt as if it was at peace, and Bree's hand on mine made my skin tingle, which was an oddly pleasurable sensation.

Within a couple of minutes, we were walking up her driveway. I allowed Bree to walk ahead, and unlock the front door for us. Walking inside the large cape style home, I noticed that nothing had changed inside. Which, I supposed wasn't surprising, because no one was living here anymore. I was walking away from Bree, and into the den to resume watching tv, when Bree called to me.

"Chase, do you want to help me pack?" She asked, almost nervously.

"Sure.." I stuttered.

This girl did crazy things to me, things no one else could do. I was head over heels, in love with Bree. And, there was no denying it. "Come on then," she said, before heading ip the stairs, presumably to her bedroom. Needing no more encouragement, I quickly followed suit. I headed up the carpeted stairs, and began to walk along the hallway. I couldn't see Bree, so I decided to look at the pictures that were hung on the walls.

Most of them were of Bree as a child, which I found incredibly adorable; however the picture that caught my eye was one with young Bree and a man. The man, was tall, and holding Bree in his arms. Was this what Bree's father looked like? Before I could ponder it a little more, Bree popped out of a doorway.

"Chase! Come help!" She said, seemingly unaware of my snooping. I quickly walked to her side, and helped her pack the rest of her things. After we had finished, she lead the way back to my house. About have way back, she began to talk.

"Chase?"

"Yes?" I said cautiously, unaware of where this conversation was going to go.

"Does your family mind me staying at your house?" Bree asked nervously.

"Of course not!" I quickly blurted out. "

Do you, mind me being there?" She asked timidly.

"No Bree, I love you..." I trailed off immediatly, realizing my mistake.

"What did you say?" Bree said, seeking clarification.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." I said, attempting to cover my error.

"Okay..." She stated, sounding unbelieving. I began to walk faster, wanting to get out of this awkward situation. I wanted nothing more then to be in my room, alone. But, when we reached the house, I realized that I would not be able to do that. It was dinner, and after dinner I would have to speak with Davenport. Great, this would be a fun night.

Dinner, turned out to be awkward and uneventful. My mother tried to make a normal conversation, while Adam and Leo shot glaces at me and Bree. They also, laughed and elbowed each other frequently. It was quite embarassing, and irritating I had excused myself early, to walk down to the lab. I waited impatiently for Davenport to finish and come downstairs, to 'talk' with me. It was half an hour before he finally came down to the lab. I was alerted of his presence by the sound of the elevator doors opening.

"Mr. Davenport!" I greeted.

"Chase, we need to talk." He responded grimly.

"About what!" I snapped, before continuing.

"I love her! She just lost her mother, and I'm not about to let her become homeless! She is my friend, and I would do anything for her." I stated with newfound strength.

"Chase, I'm not sure I want her in the house with you being a bionic. It could put the whole mission at risk..." He trailed off, and looked at the door.

Glancing at the doorway, I saw Bree. She looked heartbroken and confused. Before I could even say anything, her timid voice spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport, I didn't know I was be intrusive, I guess I will leave. Thanks, and sorry I bothered you. Bye Chase." She said quietly.

I was about to protest, and tell her that it was okay, but she sprinted away from me. By the time I got upstairs, she was closing the door to my house. I followed after her, sprinting down the driveway, but it was too late. The impossible happened.

**AN: So... It's a cliffhanger. Sorry, but thanks for reading. As always, please review, and check out my other story, Reasoning With Forces Deemed Unreasonable. It can be found on my profile.**


	3. An Unfortunate Turn of Events?

Chapter 3:

**AN: Here is chapter three, thank you to all of the supporters of this fic. I really appreciate reviews, and please check out my other fic, Reasoning With Forces Deemed Unreasonable. It is a twilight fic, about Sam and Leah, with a little bit of Jared. You can find it on my profile. Thanks again! Please enjoy this! **

I watched helplessly as a '93 Dodge Dakota came racing towards Bree, and she stood like a deer in the headlights. The truck hit her straight on, tossing her effortlessly to the other side of the road. The truck continued on, never stopping, and Bree's body remained motionless.

I raced across the street, before memorizing the vehicles license for future reference. I bent over at her side, and glanced at the large pools of blood surrounding her body. She had lost large amounts of blood, and I gently checked for a pulse. Placing two fingers on the point at her neck, I felt around for a steady rhythm. There were a few beats, that were incredibly shallow, making me believe that her heart would stop at any minute. Her eyes, once a lovely shade of blue, were now closed, with blood coating her eyelids. Her blond hair, was now soaked and matted with her own blood.

The whole sight was nauseating, and I had to force myself to not vomit. My hands roamed around her body, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, while her heartbeat continually slowed.

"Come on Bree, stay with me! Please!" I shouted hopelessly, trying to wake her up.

In my state of distress, I didn't see Davenport rush to my side. He was carrying a toolbox and a first aid kit, and within seconds began to work on her.

"Chase, this doesn't look good. I only have a few options here, and none of them have a high chance of success..." He stated grimly.

"Do anything! I need her, she is too young and innocent to go this way. It's too soon..." I sobbed.

"Chase. I will tell you our options, and you will need to choose what we do. Okay?" Davenport said quickly.

"Okay.." I whispered, incredibly nervous.

"I can either try to stitch her up, which is almost guaranteed to fail; or I can make her a bionic, which has a little better of a chance for success." He stated, and motioned for me to hurry up and make a choice.

I wanted Bree to have the best chance at life, but I didn't want her to be a bionic. It would make her more like a robot than a human, and I didn't want that fate for anyone. But, it seemed like that was our only option, so I decided that would be what we should do. An un-human life is better than no life at all, right?

"Make her a bionic." I said with as much strength as I could muster.

"Okay. But, I will need to get her to the lab first. I cannot do it out here in public." Davenport continued, before directing me on how to life her now fragile body.

"Chase, lift her legs, and support her lower back, while keeping her spine as level as possible." I lifted her up, trying to be incredibly careful, yet quick.

I knew it was just as important to be quick as to be gentle. So, we carried her into the house in a timely fashion. The rest of the family was in the living room when we walked in with her. Their faces suddenly dropped at the sight of her, and they tried to rush over and help. I knew we would need the assistance, but them crowding us was not going to help, and apparently Davenport was thinking the same thing.

"Adam, and Leo, go down to the lab and clear some space. Tasha, please get some first aid supplies." He ordered. They all nodded, and took off.

Tasha sprinted towards the stairs, heading for the upstairs bathroom. Leo and Adam dashed in front of us, taking the stairs down to the lab. Davenport and I continued to the elevator, where we then descended into the basement. When we finally arrived, I noticed that Adam and Leo had cleaned off a table, and had gathered some tools for Davenport. His tool boxes were now placed neatly next to the make-shift 'operating table'.

I walked over to the table, and began to carefully set Bree down. Blood still poured out of her wounds, and I was now coated in the crimson liquid. All I could smell was the copper tang, that instantly reminded me of death and depression. Before I could continue to think about the grim realities that I was now faced with, Davenport began to speak.

"Thanks for your help, but now it would be best if you all left. I need to operate immediately, and all you can do to help is pray, and hope for the best." Davenport said, before letting out a nervous, half-smile.

I tried to remain optimistic while exiting the lab. I glanced back at Bree, just to see her body coated in the monotonous crimson liquid, that only served to remind me of her seemingly hopeless situation. Forcing myself to follow the rest of my family out of the lab, I began to cry again. The tears trickled steadily down my face, and the sobs racked my body. My hands swiped across my cheeks, in attempt to swipe away all of the salty drops. I felt my heart constrict painfully, as the love of my life was dying. There was nothing I could do about it, her life was in Davenport's hands. Literally.

"Chase, it's gonna be okay." Adam soothed, while patting my back.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine." Leo added, trying to comfort my aching heart.

I simply nodded and sniffled while they continued to assure me that everything was okay, even though everyone knew it wasn't. Bree, was barely hanging on after being hit by a truck. That was not okay, that was madness. Her life hangs in the balance, that is not okay. In fact, nothing is okay fight now. I am crying in an elevator, while Bree is dying and becoming a bionic. My life, which had been good, was now falling apart. I could lose my everything, within a few minutes, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was simply stuck here, exiting the elevator, with my family by my side. All I could do was hope, and pace back and forth, wishing that Bree would be okay, even though I knew that she probably wasn't.

"Chase, calm down. Pacing isn't going to help anything. Trust me." Leo said to me, feigning annoyance.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN. RIGHT NOW, BREE IS DYING, AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!" I snapped at him.

"Chase, you know I didn't..." He began, before I cut him off.

"I know you 'didn't mean to' but seriously! I love Bree, and right now she is dying! What else do you want me to do?" I said bitterly, once again feeling Spike threaten to take over.

"I'm sorry.." Leo said dejectedly.

I felt the anger slowly dissipate, and I began to regret snapping at Leo. He had only been trying to help me calm down, and I had spoken cruelly to him. I felt the sudden urge to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Leo. This is just a tough time for me. I really hope she is okay..." I trailed off, remembering the sight of Bree coated in a thick layer of her own blood.

Oh Bree.. My poor, poor Bree, was probably dead. Or, she was in an agonizing amount of pain. I wish it was me, on that table, instead of her. She didn't deserve this. I wish I could take her place, and relieve her of her pain. It would have been much better if I had gotten hit by that truck. That truck...

That truck! I suddenly remembered how the truck had hit Bree, and then pulled away as if nothing had happened. I had it's license plate, so maybe I could get some justice for what happened to Bree. After all, I had nothing else to do besides loathe and kick myself repeatedly. I dashed upstairs, quickly searching for my tablet. Finding it on my desk, I grabbed it and unlocked it. I opened my internet browser and found the site that I was looking for. The site was a place to report vehicle related crimes. All I had to do was fill in the license plate, and vehicle description, as well as a couple other fields. After that, all local cops will keep an eye out for the vehicle.

I quickly filled out the fields, typing faster than I had in ages. I wanted this guy to pay for what he had done, and the only way for that to happen was if I reported the crime, and allowed the police to find his sorry butt. After filling out the report, I walked back downstairs. Leo and Adam were arguing, presumably about the best video game of all time, and Tasha was crying on the recliner. I walked to her side, and decided to try to offer her some comfort. I rubbed her back soothingly, and began to whisper to her.

"It's not your fault, and there's nothing we can do. It will be okay." I said softly, barely believing the words myself. But, before I could continue to soothe Tasha, Mr. Davenport walked in.

We all turned towards him expectantly, wanting to know what happened to Bree. "I have some news..." He began.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I update everyday, and since I have to fics going on, please expect a chapter for this story every other day. I have not broken that pattern yet... but, please don't yell at me if I don't update one day.**


	4. Half Truths For the Awakening

Chapter 4:

**AN: I am really sorry for the long wait. I was really busy, with my birthday, my sister's birthday, and my mother's. It was a busy week. I also was writing my other story, Reasoning With Forces Deemed Unreasonable, which can be found on my profile. Please review this chapter, and my others if you haven't. It really means a lot to have your support. Also, please suggest how long you think I should make this story. I can make it as long or short as you guys want. I could end it next chapter if you wanted. I will try to update as often as possible, but school is starting back up, and I have family stuff to do, sorry. But, thanks for reading!**

"I have some news..." Davenport declared while walking into the room.

We all turned at him expectantly, wishing to know what news he had brought with him. Part of me knew the odds were stacked against her, which made me almost not want to listen to what he had to say. I was pretty sure that I would not be able to hear the news of her death, especially right now. My emotions swirled loudly around my brain, filling my features with dispair, and loss. For some reason, I felt as if she had already slipped away from me, and my life was about to be forced to end. Although my body may survive the years, my heart would die with her, along with my soul. In result, my fate rested with Bree's, which in this case, could be called unfortunate.

I snapped out of my thoughts of ultimatum, just as Davenport continued his speech. "Bree, is okay."

We all sighed in relief, despite knowing that there was a catch. The way he had stated her well-being, made me know that something had gone wrong. Something, whatever it might be, had changed Bree, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what that was. I knew that I would always love Bree, no matter what changes she overcame, but I was plenty happy with how she was. Or, rather, how she was before this life changing incident. I did not want her to be unhappy in her new life, in fact, all I want is her happiness. Call me crazy, or stupid, or perhaps daft, but I only care about Bree now. She is the reason why I live, breathe, and so the things that I do now. Clechè as it is, I am madly, undeniably in love with Bree. There is nothing that could change that.

"Although she is 'fine', she had undergone significant... changes." Davenport stuttered, before stopping to think of how to word his next sentence

. I moved myself to the edge of my seat, which was a fairly uncomfortable chest which rests outside of the lab, in the hallway. The hallway, was about twenty feet long, and lead to a flight of stairs. The stairs, wooden and old, lead upstairs to the living area.

The walls that currently encased me, were a faded yellow. They had minor chips in the paint, which made Davenport want to repaint them. However, Tasha, for whatever reason, refused to paint over the ugly color. She claimed, that beauty, and all art should not be covered, or destroyed. Her statement had originally made me laugh, because Tasha was constantly redecorating the house, but I have since grown on the color. It no longer reeks of insignificance, but rather paints how this house should remain in the years to come.

Davenport, finally finding his words, began to speak again. "She is no longer... Human. She is bionic, but different from you. She does not have a real heart anymore, just a machine serving as one. Her previous heart, had been mysteriously swollen, and I could not save it. Otherwise, she is a human with super abilities." He trailed off, before looking at us, to gauge our reactions.

My mind suddenly became quite sad. Of all the organs to replace, why would it have to be her heart? Why wouldn't it have been a kidney, or an intestine, or lungs? I know that the heart is strictly symbolic for love, the real emotions come from the brain, but seriously. Her heart, her symbolic source of love and affection, was now gone. Despite my previous thoughts of forever loving Bree, I felt as if a major part of her was now missing, and nothing could replace it. Especially, the machine which was now placed inside her chest. I knew my thoughts would continue to stay grim at this rate.

Glancing at Adam, who was sitting to my right, I could see the confusion that was etched into his features. His brow was furrowed, and his lips were pressed into a fine line, giving me the impression that he was deep in thought. I could tell that he was processing the information that was just received, and coming up with the proper reaction to such news. Within seconds, I could see the confusion migrate into sadness, and relief. Adam was happy she was alive, but sorry for her loss. For that, I was glad. Yet, I knew no one would feel the way I do.

Looking to me left, I could spot Leo, who was crouched on the floor, with his back against the wall. Unlike Adam, confusion could not be seen on his features. No, instead of that, there was another strong emotion, one that portrayed his understanding. He was happy. Only a little bit of sadness resided on his darkened face. I was almost angry that he didn't feel that bad for her, but I knew that I shouldn't expect everyone to care about her as much as I do.

Moving my head back towards Davenport, I gave a weary smile. I noiselessly portrayed my relief, along with my grief. He nodded to me, understanding my dilemma, or at least the basic parts of it. My infatuation for the girl probably made little to no sense to the man. And, I cannot say that I don't blame him for his confusion, as I am also fairly new to this emotion.

Finding the courage to finally speak, I finally managed to ask the million dollar question. "Can we see her?"

Davenport nodded. "She might be awake now. You can check, just be aware that she is still fragile." He concluded.

I quickly stood up, which felt odd after sitting for a long period of time. Glancing towards my family, who were all nodding approvingly, I began the short walk to the lab. I paused after a few steps, looking uncertainly at the door. The steel rectangle was the only thing keeping me away from Bree, who was the love of my life. And, after gathering up some courage, I pushed my qualms aside, and opened up the door.

I took one uneasy step past the threshold, before stopping entirely. I jumped lightly as the door closed behind me, and I was engulfed in darkness. I felt foolish for being so nervous, but I couldn't help myself. Just hours ago, Bree had moved in with me and my family. Just hours ago, Bree was struck by a car after leaving my house hastily. Now, she was waiting in the darkness, a completely different person.

My nerves refused to subside, leaving me jumpy in the lightless room. I fumbled, and began groping the wall in search of the light switch. In an agonizing ten seconds, I finally found it. However, I found myself paralyzed, unable to turn the switch on. Some may say I was afraid, and letting my scared mind get in the way, but I knew that I was just nervous. The love of my life, young Bree, was now heartless, and bionic, and masked by darkness. 'Stop being a foolish wuss' I chided myself, before quickly snapping the light on.

My eyes took a few second to adjust to the light, and I felt my pupils become smaller before I regained my eyesight. Glancing around the room, I saw nothing out of the ordinary, only abandoned projects and computers. I saw blue lights, which were normal for the lab, and only meant that there were no earth-threatening activities occurring. But, then I looked at one of the tables to the right. On top of it, were a pile of tools and medical supplies. Supplies that Davenport must have used on Bree.

Looking a little farther right, my eyes found what they had been searching for. Bree. My desert rain. My neon gypsy. My helter skelter. The best I ever had. The love of my life. My everything. My Bree.

"Chase?" She clarified, in a soft whisper.

I was too absorbed in her beauty to formulate an immediate response. Her eyes, were cloudy and fogged, but her hair was beautiful. Despite the lack of being combed, the blonde waves were washed, and lovely. Her cuts and bruises were sealed, and cleaned thoroughly. I could swear that everything in the earth had disappeared while I was looking at her. But then again, she was my everything.

"Chase?" She asked again, snapping me out of my reverie.

I shook my head, mentally shaking away my thoughts. "Yeah, Bree?" I stumbled.

"What.. happened?" She asked slowly, obviously confused.

I thought about how I should word the situation. Surely a quick, 'You got hit by a car, and now you have no heart, and are a bionic super human' would not work. She would not believe me. Given, who would believe me if I said that. Even I, a bionic, thought that sounded crazy and insane. Finally deciding to just slowly reveal the truth, I began to speak.

"You were in a car accident. But you are okay now." I said uncertainly, gauging her reaction to the revelation.

"My chest hurts... Can I have some water?" She asked, softly, with a dry throat that displayed her thirst.

"Yeah, sure. Just wait a sec." I stammered.

Of course her chest hurt. Her heart had just been ripped out, and she had just been hit by a car. Her heart was gone, and in it's place was a cold, piece of machinery. A cold, clueless, careless, loveless, stupid, metallic, piece of machinery that was made to replace her beating heart. Her heart, which was no longer beating, and would never beat again. Normally, I would have marveled at how Davenport could make a artificial heart, at a moments notice, and place it inside a human, saving its life. But, now I just felt unhappy and sad about it. For lack of a better term, I found it heartless.

I gave her a bottle of water, and filled her IV bag. "There you go." I said, feigning calmness.

"Thanks" she said, before chugging the bottle as politely as possible.

"So.. What were you talking about with Davenport? I remember being upset about it, but I don't remember what was said..." Bree asked, seeking clarification.

She had some amnesia. I was almost glad about that, because now she would be okay with living with us, and I could out off the talk about her bionics. But, I also have to come up with an excuse to say to her. I can't find the guts to tell her the truth, as much as it pains me. So, I found a lousy thing to say, hoping that she would believe me.

"The Red Sox lost to Kansas City. Davenport was happy, and you weren't. You got into a small argument with him, before becoming enraged at his infatuation with the Royals. It was foolish if you ask me." I covered, before crossing my fingers.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. I can't believe they lost." She said, taking the bait.

I sighed in relief, glad that she believed my lie. I swallowed my guilt, knowing that the truth was better hidden from her, at least for now. After all, she had undergone a lot of stress on the past 24 hours, and deserved her rest. I could tell her later.

"I think you should get some rest." I said calmly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Chase, for everything." She said sleepily.

"No problem." I mumbled, feeling the guilt already begin to eat at me.

**AN: Hope this chapter was good. I used a lyric in this chapter, from Gavin DeGraw's song, Best I Ever Had. I listened to that song a lot today, along with the Wanted's We Own The Night. Love it. ;) Anyway, review, check out my profile, and my other story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats.**


	5. Shall I sit Upon a Thrown of Lies?

Chapter 5: Shall I Sit Upon a Throne of Lies?

**AN: I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. I got really caught up with my other stories, and you know... I didn't get around to this. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review. Thanks to all of my lovely readers who are still following me and this story, I wrote this for you. Enjoy, look at this as a gift of a thousand chocolate cupcakes. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats. All rights go to Disney, I am not making any money from this piece. **

Bree had fallen asleep almost immediately after I had spoken to her. Her eyes were closed tightly, and I could see her eyes twitching behind the lids. She was dreaming, and I only hoped that her dreams were good. I couldn't wish bad dreams on anyone right now, especially Bree, when my life was currently resembling a terrible nightmare. Bree was now okay, but she hadn't been a few hours ago.

I could only watch her as she slept, unable to make myself sleep, or close my eyes for any period of time. I couldn't help but get a nagging feeling, that if I closed my eyes, I would miss something important. I had somehow convinced myself that if I fell asleep, Bree would somehow slip through my fingers, and never be seen again. I knew that this couldn't happen, that it wouldn't happen, especially with Bree now being a bionic, yet I still couldn't close my eyes. They simply refused to close, denying me the ability to rest. So, I was forced to ponder about my current situation, with Bree, who was sleeping only a foot away from me.

I had no idea how she was going to take learning that she was now a bionic super human. Never, had I even seen someone react to being told that. The only other bionic I knew, along with myself, had been bionic since we were babies. We had known no other life, so there was no transition to be made. We had just simply known about it, all of our lives, and didn't know how to be a regular human. Bree, on the other hand, had been a human her whole life. She hadn't been a bionic, so this would be all new to her. This life that she had just unintentionally started, was much different then her previous one.

Bree had physically changed, her body now stronger and less fragile, less mundane. Her emotions, I can only imagine, had probably also changed. She was technically a completely different person, and that was an abrupt change, her life changing course entirely over the course of a few hours. I couldn't help but pity her.

Still looking at her face, I was tempted to reach out and touch her. I craved to hold her hand, trace patterns on her palm with my fingers, brush the hair out of her face. My skin practically tangled with anticipation, and I wondered why I was holding myself back. Bree was asleep, so she wouldn't be able to feel the faintest of touches. She would sleep through them, and never realize I had touched her. But then again, maybe that was why I held myself back, because she wouldn't feel it. She wouldn't enjoy it, she couldn't approve or disapprove of my touches. For me to touch her unconscious form would be greedy, only giving myself comfort and pleasure. My touches would be meaningless to her, unless I told her about them. And if I did tell her, she would probably deem me insane, or get upset and creeped out by it. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to touch her skin, yet the more I didn't want to at the same. The result was a gruesome contradiction that left everyone unsatisfied. Especially me, since it made my mind feel at war, torn between two options, one tempting, one reasonable. The war was fought between love and lust, and common sense. I couldn't help but cheer for the side of love, that was just how greedy I was.

"Chase?" I heard a voice whisper, barely audible beneath my loud thoughts and the hospital equipment.

My gaze turned to the girl laying beside me. I could see that her eyes had opened, yet they were still clouded by sleep. Her expression was soft, and if I hadn't known better, I would have said that a look of love was etched onto her features. Bree's body was eerily still, except for her hand which was reaching for mine. Her arm was slow moving, from weakness and her still-tired muscles. I reached out for her hand, meeting hers halfway before taking it in mine.

"Hey," I said sweetly.

She smiled. "Did you stay here the whole time?"

I chuckled nervously, she had no idea. "Yeah, I wanted to be here in case you woke up and needed anything."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense, but you didn't have to..." She began, before I cut her off.

"I wanted to. Its okay, it was really no problem."

"If you insist.." She stated quietly.

"Really, Bree, it was nothing. Do you need anything?"

She looked up, as if she was considering this. When she did, the sheets plunged lower on her body, though she didn't appear to notice. I stared guiltily at the newly exposed skin above her heart. Her chest was blemish free, and her collarbone stuck out a little, making her look healthy and fit. She was only wearing a tank upon her torso, and without the sheet covering it, I could see a lovely amount of her lightly tanned flesh. Nothing valuable was left uncovered, yet there was enough skin to excite me a little. She turned back to me, and I averted my gaze momentarily.

"Can I have some water?" She asked lightly, her throat sounding a little dry. I wondered how I hadn't noticed that earlier.

"Sure." I got up, and crossed the lab in a few large strides.

I filled a glass from the sink, and brought it back to her. There was something weird about the way that she took the glass from my hand. Her hand moved abnormally fast, too fast to be human. Bree's arm had moved so fast, that water had splashed out of the cup, spilling on to the floor, while also staining the bed sheets. I was taken by surprise when the glass fell from my hand, and tumbled towards the floor, causing me to brace for impact, and wait for the sound of shattering glass. The sound never came.

Her hand moved with super-speed, graced with precision. She wrapped her fingers around the glass, stopping it from hitting the floor, saving the piece from shattering into a million tiny shards of glass. A little more water spilled onto the floor, but that was a small price to pay for her saving the glass. I found myself wondering how she could save the piece from hitting the floor, how she could move so fast with such precision. Her accuracy was unheard of for a human. Then it hit me, like a twenty ton truck hitting me at full speed. Bree had used her bionics, without meaning to. She had the ability to move incredibly fast, with new-found grace.

"That was weird..." She said slowly, wonder and curiosity in her tone.

I shook my head in astonishment. This was not supposed to happen. She had been through so much in the last twenty-four hours; her mother dying, her moving in with us, getting hit by a car, dying, being revived, being brought back to life, becoming bionic; all of this was happening too quickly. I had just wanted her to be able to be fairly normal for a while, slowly discovering her bionics. Apparently, that was not going to happen, and Bree wasn't about to get a break. She was going to find out about her new special abilities, and she was going to find out soon. There was no way we could hide it from her, for any length of time. Her discovering all of our secrets was now inevitable, and I wasn't sure I liked it. I was almost positive she wouldn't.

"Yeah. I guess your feeling a little better. That's good." I lied, trying to cover up our secrets for a little longer, and delay a certain conversation with Davenport.

"I guess. Sorry for spilling water everywhere." Bree apologized, sounding sincere.

"It's fine, it was actually my fault. I'll go get you some more, and clean up this mess." I said, before getting back up.

I made another trip to the sink, this time my thoughts plagued with concern and sorrow. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, and think that this was all my fault. If I hadn't upset her, and made her storm off, she wouldn't have gone into the road. She wouldn't have gotten hit by that truck, and she wouldn't have been turned into a bionic. Bree could have lived a fairly normal life, as a regular human, and she would have been happy. Now, she would probably hate me for making her who she is now, and probably never get over it.

I continued to self-loathe as I refilled her glass, and grabbed a few paper towels. Why did I have to make her run off? If I hadn't made her so upset, she would be sleeping in the guest room, still a normal teenage girl, who had just lost her mother. If I had noticed Bree standing there, while I was talking to Davenport, none of this would have happened. That truck would have just simply flew by, hitting nothing but air, and probably gotten picked up by a police officer down the road. But no, hell was not satisfied with that. Apparently god was not satisfied either, and found it amusing to destroy this poor girl's life, along with mine. If Bree did not take this transition well, then I will probably hate myself forever, as no matter what people tell me, I will always see this as my fault.

Having filled her glass and fetched the towels, I began to walk back towards Bree. She was now sitting up, her back propped up on some pillows. I watched her wince a little, while getting herself more comfortable. After her pain had passed, Bree managed to offer me a weak smile, her face lighting up the room. Even with all of her wounds, her matted and tangled hair, and the small amounts of blood staining her skin, I still found her one of the most beautiful people on the earth. I found her eyes captivating, and hard to look away from, along with the rest of her body. I doubt she will ever know how pretty she is. I don't think words alone could tell her how she looks. She's just, too wonderfully endearing for her own good.

"Thanks, Chase." She said, while taking the glass from my hands.

Her hands were slow, unlike before. It was as if she was being overly cautious, and holding herself back. There was little unsteadiness in her grasp, her hands unrealistically stable. Bree was being incredibly graceful now, more lovely then any other human on this planet, her bionics gifting her with undeniable grace. It was simply breathtaking, even to simply watch her hands lift a small, weightless glass of water.

"No problem," I said sweetly, before tearing my gaze away from her hands, and bending over to whip up all the spilled water.

I heard her swallow a few times, before she set the glass down on a nearby table. "Chase?" She asked.

I lifted my head up from the floor. "Yeah?"

"What made me run away, and get hit by that truck?" She asked softly, her face unable to look into mine.

I paused, my hands freezing where they were, the towels still clinging to the mess on the floor. She had said earlier that she hadn't remembered anything about the accident. Bree had told me directly that she hadn't had a single clue about what had happened to her, she just knew that she had gotten hurt, and that had been obvious due to her pains. I remembered her telling me that she knew nothing of the incident, that everything that had happened was fuzzy and incomplete. I had written it off as amnesia, temporary memory loss. But, her memory was already coming back to her, only hours after the event. How was that possible? It should have taken days...

"Chase?" Bree asked, knocking me out of my musings. I looked up, meeting her gaze. Bree's eyes were almost pleading, as if she wanted to know the truth. Should I tell her? Could I tell her? Would Davenport approve? What would he want me to tell her? What could he do to stop me from spilling our secret? What would Bree want me to do? Surely she would want me to tell her now, because she didn't know the magnitude of the situation. But what would she have wanted me to do after she found out? Is honesty really the best policy? Should I sit upon a throne of lies, vowing to only allow the truth to shoe itself, in due time? Will Bree like being a bionic? What would be the best thing for me to do, for everyone's sake? I had always been told that lies were never good, but then again, I was raised in a world of them.

Her gaze broke me out of yet another reverie. 'Now or never,' I thought to myself. 'Why put off to tomorrow what you can do today?'

"Bree, there's something I have to tell you..."

**AN: Dun.. Dun... Dun.. Once again, I am very sorry for the long wait. I got caught up reading, watching movies, having birthdays, attending school.. The list goes on. I hope this chapter was worth it to you though. Please review it, this story is being written for you guys at this point. Thanks, please check out my profile are read my other stories, you might like them more then you like this one.**


End file.
